The invention is directed to a method of manufacturing an insertion-type seam for making a cloth belt, especially a wire cloth or a paper-making fabric, endless. The invention is also directed to a seaming machine for carrying out the method.
Cloth belts of the above-specified type comprise especially dehydration or dryer wire cloths. As compared to endless-woven wire cloths or wire cloths made endless by a woven seam, wire cloths with an insertion-type seam offer the advantage that they may be made endless in the suction extractor or in the dryer section of the paper-making machine itself by joining the two prepared cloth ends by means of an insertion wire. Up to now, these insertion-type seams have been prepared manually by re-weaving or re-splicing the warp threads of every cloth side of two cloth ends to be joined by a seam, so that a series of warp thread loops is formed on each side through which then the common joining insertion-wire may be passed.
This preparation of such an insertion-type seam, which is described in European Patent 00434411 and German Utility Model 81 22 451, with regard to making dehydration wire cloths with one seam endless, is very labor-consuming and expensive since it is performed manually.